


Advent

by bagelistrying



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Catra Gets Jumpscared, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra and Entrapta are now responsible for thousands of dollars in property damage, Dialogue, Entrapta Being Entrapta (She-Ra), Fluff and Humor, Fun, Future Fic, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short & Sweet, Time Travel, i love entrapta, none of the characters know each other, weird title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: Entrapta figures out how to time travel.
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	Advent

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been writing too many serious things and I'm sad rn, so have entrapta being my favorite character. The scenario is weird, i know it wasn't 100% original but can't quite place what it was from, might have been an episode of agents of shield I watched over my brother's shoulder. Idk, enjoy!

**Advent**

Catra folded her arms, shifting again for a comfortable position. What angered her the most was that there wasn’t a clock in the cell. It was probably the last thing that would be in there, but she hated not knowing how long she had been waiting there. Giving up on a sitting position, she flopped over on the floor of the cell, staring up at the padded ceiling. There wasn’t much time left, she had been begging her team to listen, but of course they thought she was dangerous. Now, instead of actually trying to fix anything, she was stuck in a cell and they were going to get nowhere.

Her hands behind her head, Catra inhaled, only for it to hitch as someone spoke. 

“Hello!” Yelping in surprise and scrambling to her feet, Catra pinned herself in the corner. Breathing heavily, she saw that sure enough, someone was in the cell with her. A girl a little shorter than her was standing over her, her head cocked and rocking back on her heels. 

“Jesus Christ, how did you get in here?” Catra realized her voice was still hoarse from yelling for help, so when she spoke it felt and sounded like she had swallowed sandpaper.

“Why do people always ask me that, seriously?” The girl lifted off her welding mask, revealing shining purple eyes that darted curiously around the room.

“Because you just... teleported in here?”

“Teleported? No, no, that’s quantum mechanics.” She waved a gloved hand dismissively past her face. “Do I look like an electron to you?”

Catra squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Entrapta!” The girl smiled.

Catra waited for her to elaborate, but she didn’t. “Well, what did you want from me?”

“Wow, so many questions! I mean, I don’t care, do whatever you want, but I was wondering if you could tell me what year it is,” Entrapta shrugged. 

“You should’ve opened with that- never mind, it’s 2305. Are you a time traveler?” Catra’s eyes widened and her ears perked up.

“No, I just have a really hard time remembering what year it is,” Entrapta replied as she stood up. Catra stared at her blankly. “That was a joke.”

“Oh, sorry.” Catra leaned forward again. “But- if you’re a time traveler, then this could be revolutionary, it’s exactly what my team works with! I- I would go and get them, but... I’m trapped.”

“Ohhhh...” Entrapta replied, glancing around at the padded cell. “Is the door locked?”

“Yeah,” Catra replied, nodding. “I’ve been trying to pick it for hours, but-“

There was a sudden crash, and a triumphant “I did it!” as Catra looked over again. The cell door had fallen off, dust setting around the entrance. “I had to unscrew the hinges, though, is that okay?” Entrapta was pointing at the four screws at her feet, leaning out the doorway to glance at the hall. 

Catra opened her mouth to reply, but gave up, closing it again and getting up off the floor. She smiled at Entrapta. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that was short but i need more lighthearted she ra fluff in my life


End file.
